US 2011/0101020 describes with reference to its FIG. 1, a dispenser for a stack of wipe material according to FR 08.53284. During dispensing of the wipe material the wipe material extends along a web path. The web path extends upwardly from the stack and passes an upper part of a front wall inside the dispenser to extend in a downwardly direction. The upwardly and downwardly directions are directed in substantially opposite directions. In order to load the dispenser with a stack of wipe material, a front cover of the dispenser is opened. The stack is placed inside the dispenser from above and a tail of the wipe material from the stack is placed along the web path by being pulled upwardly over the front wall and thereafter downwardly towards a dispensing opening. An attendant has to reach over the front wall into the dispenser to grasp the tail of the wipe material.
Furthermore, US 2011/0101020 discloses a dispenser comprising a housing with a back plate and a cover. A support-container holds a stack of wipe material which is in use and can hold a spare stack. During dispensing of the wipe material the wipe material extends along a web path. Again, the web path extends upwardly from the stack and passes an upper part of a front wall inside the dispenser to extend in a downwardly direction. The upwardly and downwardly directions are directed in substantially opposite directions. To load the spare stack, the support-container is articulated downwards around an axis of rotation to expose an inside of the dispenser.
There exists a need for an alternative approach for placing a tail of a web material along a web path of a dispenser for a stack of web material.